The invention described herein may be manufactured and used by or for the Government for governmental purposes without the payment of any royalty thereon.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid mixers, particularly an apertured fluid mixer.
2. Description of Related Art
A fluid mixing and injection device is useful for mixing various fluids, e.g., components of a rocket propellant. Desirably such mixers are apertured and have one or more porous walls.
In the prior art is a mixer having a porous core in a casing, which has two entry ports for two fluid components which arrive separately by the two ports to infiltrate a common porous core for mixing therein and discharge therefrom through an exit port.
A single entry porous insert for mixers is described, for example, in xe2x80x9cNew Class of Porous Injectors for Combustion Chambers and Gas Generatorsxe2x80x9d, V. G. Bazarov, Moscow Aviation Institute (Russia), AIAA Paper 93-1955, 29th Joint Propulsion Conference and Exhibit, June 28 1993, Monterey, Calif.
However the size of such dual entry mixer is considerable, as is the weight thereof which detracts from the payload space remaining in a rocket propelled vehicle.
Accordingly there is need and market for a mixer that takes up less space and weight and otherwise overcomes the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been discovered a more efficient mixer design that is of reduced size and weight, which design permits a reduction of the size of the porous core required, while achieving the desired fluid mixing properties.
Broadly the present invention provides a fluid mixer comprising:
a) a porous core having,
at least a first set of passages for fluid A and a second set of passages for fluid B, the passages being separated by porous walls, for mixing of fluids A and B therethrough as the fluids flow through the passages and through a porous end-wall for further mixing and discharge from the core and
b) a casing with inlet and outlet ports enclosing the core.
Definitions:
By xe2x80x9cfluid mixerxe2x80x9d as used herein is meant a porous insert or core in an impervious casing, which core can be a porous monolith, that is of a single block or it can be bonded assembly of porous components.